


a thursday with Sherlock

by allsovacant



Series: johnlock•actually [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Boyfriends Relationship, John stalks Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Prompt Fic, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: When your boyfriend doesn't tell you the truth where he was going on a certain day and even had the guts to lie; You couldn't blame a man if he suddenly gets suspicious on what's his boyfriend was doing.So John makes a plan.•••••This fanfiction was the fruit (more or less, I've tried) of thispromptfrom Daria of the I Am Johnlocked FB Group. A huge shout out to you guys!—Unbeta'ed for the love of mistakes. —





	a thursday with Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sudarshana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudarshana/gifts).



When John first met Sherlock, he thought of him as a tall, curly haired arrogant git. With eyes slit to a straight line, insults fly out of the man's beautiful mouth directed to the people that couldn't keep up with him. Even John was an everyday victim.

But ever since they shared a flat, bit by bit John was able to unravel Sherlock's personality. Bit by bit he was able to break through the detective's titan walls. And bit by bit, John fell in love with the core of Sherlock Holmes. And it was a miracle of miracles for John when Sherlock reciprocates his feelings.

Barriers and walls removed, they have become boyfriends—and in the five years that they have been together, they're always John and Sherlock—Sherlock and John. It came to the point that in one of their arguments John told Sherlock that he couldn't see his future without him. A line that totally broke the detective in tears. And John promised to himself that one day, he'll marry Sherlock Holmes. Because John no longer sees himself growing old alone without Sherlock. He no longer sees the world a better place if he and Sherlock were not together in it.

Speaking of _togetherness_ , they almost do _everything_ together, if their time permits. They solve cases together, eat together, sleep together, take a shower together, and do all of the most trivial things together even if sometimes John had to force Sherlock on doing it.

But if there's one day that John couldn't get Sherlock to do anything with him, it was every Thursday. It was alright before when they were just flatmates. He couldn't care less what Sherlock was doing unless it was for a case, or when Sherlock reassures him that he'll eat and sleep on time if John wasn't there.

Before when their relationship was new, Sherlock personally asked Sarah if John could have his rest day changed from Saturday to Thursday. Sherlock insisted while trying hard not to blush that he wanted a day to have John all by himself. The request made John's heart swell with affection and his colleagues on the clinic giggling and whispering about the two of them for a good week. Later that night, the detective earned a good bed snog from him.

 _Thursdays_ are John's day-off from the clinic, also the day when Sherlock doesn't get cases from NSY. Even his and Sherlock's journal was empty every Thursday. So technically, it's really their day.

So, it's just one of those Thursday mornings, John was still snoring on their bed after the satisfying result of his and Sherlock's love-making the previous night. When one consulting detective rode you until you fall asleep—well, waking up earlier than nine forty-five was the challenge. Something John haven't passed yet.

John stretches his naked body on the soft silk bedsheet that smells of sex and Sherlock (though John could tell no difference) and sunlight. Digging the heels of his palms over his eyelids, John yawns and calls for his boyfriend. An immediate baritone reply of 'In the bathroom!' broke the silence.

Finally, John decides to get up. He walks to their drawer, fetched himself clean clothes then walks to the bathroom. John grins, _A shower and morning se—_  
Just as he's in front of the door, Sherlock comes out, kisses him fully on the lips with hair dripping wet and proceeds to their bedroom leaving John stunned.

John was on the kitchen table reading a newspaper in between bites of jam and toast when Sherlock finally comes out of their bedroom wearing his usual day out clothes. John watched as Sherlock grabs a single toast, munched it thrice then drinks his tea. Sensing Sherlock's in a hurry, he decided to inquire.

"Where are you going?" John asks in between bites of toast.

"Out. I can't be late," Sherlock says in a hurried voice.

"Yeah, alright. But late for what?" He asks, when Sherlock was by the door.

"Just an appointment. Don't wait up."

Then Sherlock walks back to the kitchen. Kisses him on the forehead and a quick peck on the lips. He shrugs his coat on and gloves and was out of sight before John could even utter a word.

This has been going on ever since God knows when.

The whole day went utterly normal and when evening came, John did what Sherlock said. He didn't wait up, but he wasn't able to sleep either. When he heard the door to the living room opened his eyes are just closed and when he felt Sherlock's arm on his waist, spooning him, it was only then that John fell asleep.

The next morning John asks Sherlock where he'd gone. He was given an immediate answer but somehow John knew Sherlock wasn't telling the truth. It wasn't the first time that he asked. And it wasn't the first time either that Sherlock lied.

The rest of the week passes normally in between them. Sherlock doesn't act different on any other day. They go to cases when John's amenable. Their kisses still felt good, their sex was always amazing, and John still finds a lot of things about Sherlock ridiculous and lovable at the same time. John could tell that Sherlock feels the same.

And falling in love with each other even more, every single damn day—well, that's not a sign of a failing relationship right?

But when your boyfriend doesn't tell you the truth where he was going on a certain day and even had the guts to lie; You couldn't blame a man if he suddenly gets suspicious on what's his boyfriend was doing.

So John makes a plan.

One Wednesday night, after his shift, John asked Mrs. Hudson on what time Sherlock leaves the flat. Mrs. Hudson says Sherlock leaves at ten in the morning sharp. So that's where he'll start.

John trusts Sherlock. And whatever his partner was doing shouldn't bother him right? But right now as he stood under a lamppost across apartment 221 eyeing Sherlock, he couldn't help feeling anxious and nervous. John told Sherlock that he'll be out with friends today but instead here he is watching Sherlock hailing a cab. When the black vehicle takes his boyfriend away, he calls his own and asks the driver to follow the ones that just left.

Tesco, was the first stop Sherlock's cab had been. John waited inside his cab until after almost an hour, Sherlock came out with a good number of shopping bags. Sherlock loaded them in the cab and his vehicle sped away again. John in his cab followed.

The second stop was a pharmacy. This time Sherlock took only fifteen minutes inside and the cab was on its way again. The last stop was a pre-loved clothes shop beside an asian diner. John remembers chasing a criminal from a robbery-murder case with Sherlock on that lane, just across the street. Then after the case, they went to eat on the diner that served glorious Chinese and Thai dishes. A penchant of John's.

Sherlock came out of the shop after an hour. The man is tall but with the three medium sized boxes of clothes he was carrying, John could only see the top of his curls. And John's heart ache for his boyfriend. He had the sudden urge to help him but if he gets out there now, Sherlock would be mad at him for following him. Plus, he's sure Sherlock would take those things somewhere and that's what he needs to know. So he let pride get a grip of him for now.

The scenery changed from high rise establishments to abandoned buildings, rusting scaffoldings and the ones John wasn't surprise to see, a view of Thames' shallow murky water. John felt the dread inside his chest thickened. It was a place one would go to if they needed a ... _hit_. But Sherlock has been clean ever since they met. So John tried to put that dreadful thought aside.

After a good half an hour, Sherlock's cab stops in front of an alley. The alley was hidden by huge grey metal trash bins stacked on one another. Those huge bins that could hide human bodies. John swallowed a lump on his throat as he got out of the cab. He payed the cab the amount it took and thanked the driver, ordering the cab for the last time, to leave after the other left. The driver nodded and waited for his cue.

When Sherlock's cab left, John found the man standing in front of an array of bins. Beside him are the boxes of clothes and shopping bags he purchased. John watched as Sherlock knocks in a code-like manner to one of the bins. After a while a knock answers in the same code-like manner followed by the sound of metal being scraped open. The sound assaulted John's ears. He kneels down on the pavement and covers his ears with his fingers. When the scraping sound was gone, a series of cheers and laughters and 'Oh! Mr. Holmes!' followed.

John's head snaps up to the commotion. His eyes found five small children about ages two to five, coming out of a rundown house, circling Sherlock. Two adults, a man and woman, (John deduced are husband and wife, based on the way the man was holding the woman protectively on the waist) are now shaking hands with his boyfriend and in a deep conversation.

John didn't mean to but since he's leaning against one of the bins he hears the conversation.

"I'm so sorry, I got up late." He heard Sherlock say.

The women shook her head, "You came Mr. Holmes, that's important. The kids' were really expecting you."

Sherlock smiled and it was beautiful.

"How's the birthday girl? Has her fever went down? I've asked Wiggins to come here and deliver the medicines with the instructions on how to take them—Did he tell you?"

This time, the man answered to Sherlock.  
"Yes, Mr. Holmes. He came. We are grateful. We made Louisa drink but it seems that her fever is still there." The man said, tiredness and worry unmasked in his voice.

John watched his boyfriend frowned and get lost in his thoughts.

Then after a while, he heard Sherlock say, "It might take an hour or two for the medicine to take effect. Is she sleeping?"

Then John heard the sound of walking footsteps receding and the muffled voice of the adults' replies. John is soon left on his own.

One of the kids, a boy, the one John thought was aged two, climbs on the boxes and neither of the adults nor Sherlock were looking. When the kid's foot slides off the box, John's reflexes shoots up prompting him to dive, and saving the child from falling and crashing his skull. The kid looks up at him from being curled up on his arms, fear visible in his eyes, trembling and about to cry. John puts a finger on his lips and smiled. He pulled out a candy cane from his vest, giving it to the little boy. The kid's eyes clears and slowly, John lets him down the pavement. The kid runs back to the adults while John hides behind on one of the bins. The conversation already died down and John heard Sherlock's muffled voice inside the old house.

He noticed a window above his head and decided to look inside.  
Slowly, he got up and gasped when his head hits the corner of the window.

"Fuck!"

John hissed in pain when he touched a soft wet skin on his scalp. He looked at his fingers and found blood. _The prize of trying to be a hero ..._

"John?"

Sherlock's voice from the window almost startled him and he looks up to see the worried face of his boyfriend.

"Uh... H-Hullo." He greets Sherlock with a slow wiggle of his bloodied fingers.

"What happened to you? What are you doing there?"

_Now, I'm busted._

He winced as Sherlock's eyes narrowed to a slit.

"Are you... _Are you following me_?"  
Sherlock asked him in that neutral voice.

"I... I didn't—I just... I just wanted to know where you're going, love," He murmurs, feeling thoroughly guilty.

Sherlock sighed looking defeated.

"Let's get that wound patched up first. I've got a gauze here. A doctor hates infection."

"Ta..." John whispered as he close his eyes.

After a while, he must've napped, he hears Sherlock's voice in the vestiges of sleep.

"John... John don't sleep with a concussion."

He feels the touch of soft and warm lips against his and on his forehead followed by a soft caress on his scalp.

"Wake up, love." Sherlock whispers to him. The rumble of Sherlock's low voice stirs him awake.

John pries his eyes open to Sherlock knelt down in front of him. Pale grey/green eyes still shadowed with worry.

He cleared his throat, "Sorry..."

Sherlock shook his head sideways. John leans forward reaching out to Sherlock. Sherlock meets him halfway bringing their foreheads together.

"I should be the one to apologize," says Sherlock, "I know it was wrong to leave you unattended."

John raised an eyebrow, "Unattended?"

"Mm.. All by yourself."

Sherlock kissed the tip of his nose. He closed his eyes at the warm feeling that's starting to bloom inside his chest.

"Although, I've deduced that you'd follow me and find out anyway. Knowing you."

"Oh... But... I didn't—" he protests.

"I know, love. And I'm sorry. I know Thursday is the only day we could have each other much longer. And I'm denying you of it."

This time, it was John who shook his head.

"No, you're not. I just... I just want to know where have you been going. I'm worried. Just so worried."

John lifts his gaze and meets Sherlock's.

"Are you done here? Can we talk about this at home? I really want to take you home now."

Sherlock smirks and kisses the tip of his nose again.

"Alright. Just... let me tell them that we're going now. Louisa is asleep already anyway."

Sherlock was getting up, when an idea came into John's mind. He tugs Sherlock's wrist and the man startles, he almost stumbled.

"John?" Sherlock's eyes are filled with worry again.

John swallows as the idea forms completely on his mind.

"I just thought... Can I..."

Sherlock looks at him with amused expression.

"Whole sentences, Doctor Watson."

John snorts, Sherlock smirks.

John tries again, "I just want to know if I could... see the child. You know, the one who's ill? I've heard ... err... earlier."

John thought Sherlock had a panic attack. The man before him just stares and doesn't blink. Then Sherlock's eyes widens before him. A look of shock and unbelief crosses them. And John thought if he used the right words or he just crossed Sherlock's private space. He was about to take it back and reason out that he just wanted to help, when all of a sudden, Sherlock kneels down in front of him and kisses him full on the lips. John's gauzed head bumps on the wall and he winces in between Sherlock's arousing onslaught making the man pull away.

"Oh! John! I—I'm sorry!"

Sherlock reaches quickly for the back of John's head checking his wound while a tickling sensation erupts from him. And as John couldn't stop it, he giggles. He caught Sherlock's hands as he continues to laugh. And in a matter of second, his boyfriend is rumbling a laugh with him.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asks him, still carressing the back of his head.

He nods at Sherlock, smiling, "Yeah. I'm fine. It's fine, actually."

Sherlock smiles back, amused. Then he looks at him seriously, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that—It's just... I feel like I'm so lucky right now. Not just because you are a doctor and because I have you. But because you are the most compassionate man I've ever known... and you really deserve a kiss for that."

John shook his head and laughs and kisses Sherlock's knuckles.

"You git—of course, you're allowed to kiss me anytime, _I'm yours._ " John tugs Sherlock closer. He reaches out a hand on Sherlock's cheek, tracing the skin in circles, "And Sherlock, I want this, love. What you are doing. You should've told me. I'll be right with you. You don't have to do everything alone, Sherlock."

To John's surprise, Sherlock slumps totally on the pavement pressing himself to John. John let his legs fall apart as Sherlock pushed himself in between. Then John feels Sherlock nuzzling on the soft skin under his jaw and his neck.

The moonlight has reached it's peak and John wondered what time is it. If anyone sees them on the alley, they would probably think he was cuddling a huge teddy bear in a long dark coat. The thought made him smile. And the feeling of having Sherlock there in his arms in an unfamilliar territory for him where anything could happen—yet he feels safe. And suddenly John felt, it's time. He just have to stable his breathing because he's sure that Sherlock knew how fast his heart is beating right now at this moment.

"I love you, you know. And I'm so proud of you."  
He whispers over Sherlock's curls.

The man in his arms responses with a hum. Sherlock shuffles on John's legs in that small cramped space. And when John looks down to check on his silent boyfriend, Sherlock was already looking at him with such sincerity, John could drown in those eyes.

"Thank you." Sherlock says after a while.

"For what?" He whispers.

"For loving me—  
For putting up with me—  
For simply being there—in every step of the way." Sherlock breathes.

And John saw Sherlock's tears glistening against the moonlight. And John knew, this is really is it.

"I k-know the next words." His voice croaks, and John worried he might not drop the question of a lifetime.

Sherlock chuckles nodding at him, "Go on then,"

John straightens himself and cuddled Sherlock even closer in his arms. So close that he could see the veins on Sherlock's eyes. They are mesmerizing.

"Will you marry me?" John breathes and Sherlock laughs. His boyfriend laughed and laughed until their foreheads bumped, until their noses touched and until their gazes met again. And John hold on to it. And after that it was silence. And on that silence Sherlock knew, John is actually waiting for an answer.

John felt as Sherlock's breathing changed. When Sherlock hitched a breath. When he watched as Sherlock's eyes clouded with tears again. And then Sherlock leans in, pressing a kiss to his lips and the words _Yes..._

It was all John needed. Right there and then in the dark alley under the moonlight, John took Sherlock's face in between his hands and kisses him softly, gently, passionately—with all his love.

And when they got home, in the comfort of their bedroom, and the warmth of their bed, John showed Sherlock of how proud he is for his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the reads, hits, comments, bookmarks and kudos on my works. You keep me alive.


End file.
